


School Dances Suck.

by addisonackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School Dance, Comfort, Eren is doing his best, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of hitchannie, Sasha is a sweetheart, They are at a school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisonackerman/pseuds/addisonackerman
Summary: After Mikasa confesses her feelings for Eren, she is left hurt. But who is better to comfort her than the one and only Sasha Braus?School Dance AU
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Slight Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, slight Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short and cute Mikasasha because I love and miss them.

Mikasa falters. Trying to absorb the words that had just fallen from Erens lips.

“I’m sorry Mikasa, but I just don’t feel that way about you.”

The words cut through her like a knife, she wanted to cry so badly. The other people dancing around them payed no attention to the two, letting them have a moment.

Mikasa had worn a special red dress just for Eren, only to find out that he wore his best suit for Armin, and not her.

Mikasa was slightly relieved that the boy had been into Armin and not someone else, but it also felt like she had been hit by a truck. A truck full of emotions.

Eren pulls his hand away from her waist and steps back, mindful not the bump into the couple slow dancing behind him.

He shifts uncomfortably, waiting for Mikasa to say something. His eyes trail around the room, where he saw Armin, Sasha and Connie sitting at a table together, laughing at something Connie had blurted from his mouth.

Eren smiled at the sight of Armin laughing, but he was brought back by the sound of Mikasa’s heels fading away out of the gym and into an empty hallway. He reached out for her, but she was long gone.

Mikasa held a hand over her mouth, trying to contain the sobs that spilled out. She sped walked down the hallway, mindful not to fall in her high heels.

She stopped by a bench that was placed next to a water fountain, positioned in front of a section of lockers.

Her mascara flowed down her cheeks as the tears spilled out. She took a seat on the bench, leaning forward and holding her head in her hands as her sobs echoed through the hallway.

The faint sound of the music from the school dance could be heard from where she was sitting, it was a slow song, one her and Eren had been dancing to.

Eren stood in place, hands by his side and a frown on his face. He stalked over to where his friends were sitting, making his presence known by clearing his throat.

Armin looked up at his friend with a smile. “Hi Eren!”

“Hello Armin.” He greeted in return, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry from Sashas grasp.

“Where’d Mikasa go?” The girl asked, adjusting her tie. She hated wearing suits, but unfortunately she found dresses too revealing, so a suit was her only option.

Eren frowned and sat next to Armin. “She ran off. I wont say why though, I don’t know if she’s comfortable with me saying.”

Connie patted his friends shoulder. “Whatever it is, I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

Eren shook his head slowly. “Probably not this time, Connie.”

Sasha stuffed the last chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth before grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth clean. 

She popped a mint into her mouth and stood from her chair. “I’ll go find her, she probably just needs some girl talk.” And with that she left her friends.

It took a little while to find Mikasa, because she was seated so far down the hall, but when she noticed a flashy red from far away she figured it was the black-haired beauty herself.

Sasha quietly approached Mikasa, said woman still had her head in her hands.

Mikasa looked up from her spot on the bench when she heard Sasha approaching, she sniffled at her friend.

“Mikasa..? Are you okay?” Sasha hesitantly asked, stopping in front of her friend.

Mikasa wiped away the tears on her face, sending her friend a small smile. “Yeah. I’m fine, Sasha.”

Sasha wasn’t convinced. She took a seat on the bench next to the woman, Mikasa’s bare knee touching Sasha’s clothed knee “You sure? You can talk to me. I wont judge you.”

Mikasa smiled warmly at Sasha. “It’s nothing, it’s pathetic.” she replied, turning away from the brunette.

A hand at her chin focused her face back towards Sashas brown eyes. “If it’s got you crying this much then it’s definitely not pathetic.” Sasha commented, using her thumb to wipe away a tear that streaked across Mikasa’s lips.

“Come on, talk to me. It’s not everyday you see Mikasa Ackerman crying.” 

Mikasa sniffled, “It’s Eren.”

“What about him?”

“I confessed to him. I told him everything. How much I loved him and everything but he just pushed me away and told me he didn’t feel the same. It’s like he didn’t even care.” Mikasa said, tears coming to her eyes again. “I feel like he hates me now.” 

Sasha frowned. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, darling.” She braced her hands against the bench and leaned back slightly. “I’m sure he cares. He just probably didn’t know how to react.”

“You’re taking his side?”

“No! No, I’m not,” Sasha replied quickly. “I’m just saying that it may have been a little sudden. He probably wasn’t expecting you to confess” she finished.

Mikasa slumped in her seat, her dress strap almost coming fully off her shoulder if it wasn’t for Sasha, who pulled it back up and rested the red strap back onto the woman’s shoulder.

“I guess you are right.” Mikasa huffed, leaning against her friend.

Sasha smiled and wrapped an arm around Mikasa, pulling her closer to her side. “Well now we know that Eren has shit taste, how could he not like someone as beautiful as you!” Sasha beamed, though quickly regretting her words when Mikasas head lifted from her side.

A blush spread across Mikasas cheeks. “Thank you, Sasha.”

“Of course! You’re amazing! Erens just an idiot. And don’t think that he hates you, you’d have to do a lot of fucked up shit to make someone hate you.”

Mikasa giggled and leaned her head onto Sasha’s shoulder, shivering from the coldness of the hallway.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around herself, leaning closer into Sashas side, trying to feel the brunettes body warmth.

“Are you cold?” Sasha asked, eyeing Mikasa when she saw her friend shiver.

Mikasa waved a hand at her friend. “Oh no, I’m fine.”

Sasha ignored her and pushed Mikasa off of her lightly. She removed her dress jacket, draping it over Mikasa’s shoulders, leaving herself in a white long sleeved button up.

Mikasa grinned at the action, inhaling Sashas sent that radiated off of the jacket. Wood and Roses.

Sasha and pulled Mikasa against her once more, leaning the grey-eyed girls head back onto her shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other company and the body warmth that flowed between the two of them.

Sasha tried to ignore the fact that she felt like she was going to explode when she felt Mikasa’s soft lips touch her cheek. The action made her fiddle with her tie in embarrassment, a huge blush coloring her cheeks.

Sasha stood up from the bench, clearing her throat before holding a hand out to Mikasa. “Want to get out of here and go to McDonalds? This dance sucked anyways, the strawberries tasted like garbage.”

Mikasa smiled and grabbed the girls hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. “Before we go, I’m gonna help you clean off your face because you kind of look like a monster with the mascara on your face like that.” Sasha said, intertwining their fingers and leading them towards the bathroom.

“Oh shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff of my two fav girls. This continues right after chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on making a part two at all, but I ended up doing it anyways. So enjoy. :)

“How funny would it be if you win prom queen and we aren’t there.” Sasha commented, fingers tapping against the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on her radio.

Mikasa laughed and leaned against the window. “No, Hitch will probably get it.”

”Mhm. Because Leonhardt’s girlfriend gets everything she wants.” Sasha muttered in reply, turning into the McDonalds parking lot.

”Hitch isn't just winning because she’s Annie’s girlfriend, Sasha.”

Sasha parked the car. “Of course she is! Why else would she get prom queen? Being hot is not an excuse to win something so great. You should get it instead.” Sasha opened the car door, putting her foot out but immediately retracting it when she noticed rain drops falling. ”Its raining, put my coat over your head.” She said to Mikasa.

“But what about you?”

”I’ll be fine. I’m not the one in a dress.”

Mikasa obliged and put Sashas coat over her head, leaving the car and heading towards the entrance to the fast food place in a quick manner.

Sasha ran to the door and held it open for her friend, pushing her inside and letting out a puff of breath when they were sealed away from the rain.

Sasha wiped her hair out of her face and let out a laugh, “Okay so maybe the dance wasn’t so bad.”

”Come on, let’s go order you dork.” Mikasa replied, handing Sasha her coat back and walking over to the front counter.

Once Mikasa ordered their food, they sat down and dug in, seated across from each other. Sasha finishing her chicken nuggets in record time.

”Jeez, how hungry were you?” Mikasa asked, taking a bite out of her burger. 

Sasha leaned back in the booth and patted her stomach. “Pretty hungry.”

Sashas shirt clung to her body, the white button was revealing _way_ too much skin while it was soaked from the rain. Mikasa found her gaze trained on Sashas shoulders and biceps.

Sasha felt enclosed under Mikasas gaze, and she fiddled with the end of her tie. The brunette cleared her throat, sitting up straight. “So, is Eren into anyone else then?” Mikasa dropped her burger. “Sorry, bad question.” Sasha quickly apologized.

Soft music played in the back as they ate, both of them glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking.

Mikasa tried to finish the remainder of her burger, but she couldn’t, so she left it on the wrapper. 

Sasha eyed the burger hungrily. “Are you gonna eat that?”

”No, go ahead.” Mikasa laughed, pushing the burger in Sashas direction.

Sasha eagerly picked up the burger and finished it off in two bites, sighing loudly and leaning back in her chair with a smile on her face. “Thanks Mika’.”

Mikasa smiled and crossed her legs, turning to look out the window. It was getting dark outside, the lights on the side of the building complimented the moonlight that shined across the road. 

She turned back to Sasha, who was messing with the end of her shirt.

”Thank you, Sasha.” Mikasa blurted, making Sasha look up from her shirt. 

“For what?”

”For helping me, and being there for me.” Mikasa said, smiling at her friend and leaning forward on her hand.

A blush spread across Sashas cheeks and she scratched the back of her head. “Oh well it was no big deal. Anyone would’ve done it.”

”They would’ve comforted me yes, but not call me beautiful and take me to McDonalds to cheer me up.” Mikasa commented.

“Oh um, your welcome.” Sasha leaned back and pointed a finger at her friend. “You are beautiful, and don’t you forget that. Eren is a real idiot for-“

She was cut off by her tie being grabbed roughly and she was pulled out of her seat. Mikasa’s lips connected with hers in a matter of seconds, her arms bracing herself against the table in front of her as she was pulled farther into the kiss.

Sasha’s eyes never closed, out of pure shock she stood still, forgetting to kiss back.

Mikasa pulled back when she noticed Sasha was not returning the kiss, and she fell back in her seat, a hand covering her mouth. “Oh my god Sasha, I am so sorry!”

Sasha just sat with her eyes wide open, her lips tingling. Mikasa felt tears coming to her eyes again, and she stood from her spot in the restaurant.

Sasha watched as Mikasa walked away. _Oh shit_ she said to herself, finally coming to her senses and getting up out of her seat to run after her friend. 

“Mikasa! Wait!” 

“Go away Sasha!” Mikasa yelled back, walking towards the exit.

”Mikasa stop. You can’t walk home!” Sasha exclaimed, grabbing the door before it closed as Mikasa walked out into the rain and towards the main road.

Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest, huffing when the rain poured down onto her nicely done hair. “I can, and I will.”

Sasha ran to catch up to her friend, pulling on her arm to turn her around. But Mikasa pulled away.

”Mikasa come on-“

”Why does nobody like me?!” Mikasa questioned, turning to fully face Sasha. “I got rejected by both you, and Eren tonight. Is there really no one on this goddamn planet that likes me back?!”

Sasha was slightly taken aback by Mikasa’s tone, and she winced as Mikasa went on and on about people not liking her.

”Mikasa.”

”I just don’t get it! I try and try to be so nice to everyone but it never works!” 

“Mikasa stop.”

”It’s stupid! No one on this fucking planet has taste!”

”Mikasa stop!” Sasha yelled, grabbing Mikasas flailing hands and holding them tightly.

She stared into her friends eyes, the lights from the buildings and cars around them shining off of Mikasa’s grey eyes.

Sasha took a step closer to the girl, “Just listen for once. Stop assuming the way people feel about you.”  
  


Sasha let go of Mikasas hands and wiped her own face, shoving the hair out of her face. “You should probably stop doing things without a warning.” Sasha grinned.

”I don’t need a lecture, Sasha. Just leave me alone.” Mikasa turned to walk away, but her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back again.

“Hey, stop. What makes you think I don’t feel the same way about you?” Sasha asked, tilting her head at her friend.

It was hard to ignore the rain falling down harshly next to them, they probably shouldn’t be standing out in this weather.

Sashas shirt was completely soaked and see-through now. Mikasa forced herself to look away. 

Mikasa cleared her throat. “Well you didn’t kiss me back.”

“Didn’t I just tell you to stop doing things without a warning? I didn’t kiss you back because one, it caught me off guard, and two it was kind of hard to lean over the table.”

Mikasa felt embarrassed, and she looked over to the side. “Oh..”

Sasha laughed, “Also, I don’t do very well around pretty girls, so you kissing me took me way off guard.” the brunette said.

“So you do have feelings for me..?” Mikasa asked hesitantly, shivering when a raindrop fell in between her bra.

”Of course I do! But do you have feelings for me?” Sasha questioned, earning her a slap on the shoulder.

”I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t, dork.”

Sashas face was full of confusion, and she tilted her head further. “But don’t you have feelings for Eren?”

”I can have feelings for two people at a time. And I guess me and Eren weren’t meant to be,” 

“Why is that?”

”Becuase I fell in love with him first then I fell in love with you, and you know what they say, if you truly loved the first person you wouldn’t have fell for the second.” Mikasa smiled.

”Do people really say that? That’s kind of cringy.” Sasha replied, holding her hands up in fear when she saw Mikasa raise her arm.

Mikasa shook her head and swatted Sashas shoulder. “You just ruined the moment.”

”Sorry!”

Sasha smiled and swept a piece of Mikasa’s wet hair behind her ear, stepping closer to her.

”I can see through your shirt.” Mikasa whispered.

”Good.” Sasha smirked, cupping Mikasas cheek and bringing her in for a soft kiss.

Mikasa smiled against Sashas lips, wrapping her arms around her neck. It felt as if the rain stopped, and it was just the two of them in their moment.

Sasha moved her hand from Mikasas cheek and wrapped her arms around the black-haired girls waist, pulling her closer. 

Mikasas hands kept a firm grip on Sashas hair, lightly pulling on the locks as Sashas tongue entered her mouth.

Before it could go further, Mikasa pulled away. “We probably shouldn’t be kissing in the rain. I don’t want you to get sick. And also people could be watching us.” she said to the brunette.

Sasha smiled and pressed a kiss to Mikasas cheek, retracting her hands away from her waist. “You’re right. Make out in the car?”

“You are such an idiot!”

“What? I’m just asking!”


End file.
